


"suddenly he was in the radius of her perfume and kissing her breathlessly."

by psychiatrist_returning



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Ball, F/M, Fluff, I love him, Party, Sam is an idiot, State of the Union
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychiatrist_returning/pseuds/psychiatrist_returning
Summary: you finally attend a white house party.
Relationships: Sam Seaborn/Reader
Kudos: 4





	"suddenly he was in the radius of her perfume and kissing her breathlessly."

The party was unnecessarily lavish, but liquid courage, or alcohol, was being poured like water, and that was tremendously helping Sam tolerate the atmosphere. All to fancy music was being played by the orchestra, and he couldn’t help but feel out of place. People were coming up to Sam and congratulating him on the State of the Union but the only person Sam wanted to talk to was you. Throughout your time working in the White House, you had avoided going to balls or parties or whatever. The idea was too much for you. However, the president approached you and asked you, well, more demanded your presence at the reception of the State of the Union. Word had got around to Sam and all he could do was await your arrival. 

Sam was scanning the crowd of politicians when his eyes landed on you, looking positively ethereal yet out of place, like an angel in hell. The smile on his face grew as you looked side to side, trying to find a friendly face. Some part of your brain determined that Sam was that face, subconsciously trying to seek him out. You locked eyes with Sam, who was busy staring at you. The corners of your mouth drew up as you looked at him, your best friend, and the most handsome speechwriter, as far as you were concerned. 

Weaving your way through the crowd you approached Sam, and it was if the world slipped into slow motion, for both of you. Sam, who had picked up two glasses of champagne, handed one to you. “Thank you,” you replied shyly as you took a sip, “Oh! How could I forget, man of the hour!” 

He waved a hand dismissively, a smile still on his face, “Please, hold your applause.” 

You chuckled looking at him, a sincere gleam in your eyes, “Sam, it really was an exquisite speech,” 

“Exquisite? Who’s the speechwriter now?” 

“Me? I’m only a humble foreign affairs secretary!” 

“We could argue about the humble part.” he mumbled jokingly. You hit his arm lightly, looking at the floor, because suddenly, it was very interesting. “You know,” Sam started awkwardly as you snapped your head up to him, his eyes softened, “I’m really glad you finally came to one of these, I mean, how’d you get out of the others?” 

You shrugged, “A wide mix of excuses, ranging from, my cat’s sick, to my car broke down.” 

“Gotta try one of those sometime.” 

“Yeah, worked like a charm.” you clicked your tongue, taking another gulp of champagne. “Key word; worked.” 

“I’m sure he was bound to crack it sometime,” 

“You know, with he, being the president and all.” You reached down to your waist and played with the fabric of your dress. 

Sam’s shoes tapped on the floor as he tried to think of something else to say, when he settled on the least subtle of all things, “You look absolutely stunning tonight.” 

Heat settled in your cheeks as you looked up at him, “Thank you, you look quite dashing as well.” 

“Dashing, that’s a new one.” 

“I wouldn’t get used to it, Seaborn.” 

“I’m going to say it again, and it’s just as true now as it was two minutes ago, I’m really glad you’re here. Normally I hang in the back as Josh berates me for not socializing.” 

You smirked at him, “Josh has no room to talk, I mean, no move on Donna, and it’s been four years.”

“Right.” he replied, uneasily at the situation he had created. What was he doing, complimenting you?! He thought these things but would never say them to your face. But like you said, four years, and no move on you. 

He stepped closer to you, feeling a sudden rush of courage from the champagne, “Can I kiss you?” 

“Of course,” you replied softly. Suddenly he was in the radius of your perfume and kissing you breathlessly. 

You pulled away resting your forehead on his eyes closed a small smile gracing your features, “I need to come to more of these parties.”


End file.
